1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operated corner cutter, and more particularly to a manually operated corner cutter that may be operated easily, rapidly and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the paper, the name card, the photograph or the like, has sharp corners, thereby easily hurting the human body unintentionally. Thus, the sharp corners may be properly cut or trimmed by a cutting tool, such as the scissors or the like, so as to form an arcuate configuration, thereby preventing from hurting the human body unintentionally. However, the scissors cannot cut the sharp corners in a regular manner, thereby easily affecting the outstanding appearance of the paper, the name card, the photograph or the like.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a manually operated corner cutter that may be operated easily, rapidly and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a manually operated corner cutter, wherein the cutting tool may be replaced easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement of the cutting tool.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a manually operated corner cutter has a simple construction, thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a manually operated corner cutter, comprising a base, a support and guide device, a blade post, multiple cutting tools, a press and control handle, and a press plate, wherein:
the base has a rear section provided with two opposite vertically arranged stop plates, and a chopping board located between the two opposite stop plates;
the support and guide device includes an upright support post and a slide seat each secured on the base, the slide seat has a front side provided with two opposite lugs and formed with a guide channel located between the two opposite lugs;
the blade post is slidably mounted in the slide seat and has an upper section slidably mounted in the guide channel of the slide seat, and a lower section extended outward from a bottom of the guide channel of the slide seat, a spring is mounted on the lower section of the blade post, and is biased between the upper section of the blade post and the bottom of the guide channel of the slide seat, thereby providing an upward restoring force on the blade post, a blade seat is secured on the lower section of the blade post to move therewith;
each of the multiple cutting tools is secured on the blade seat to move therewith, and has a bottom provided with a cutting blade;
the press and control handle includes two opposite links, and a handgrip mounted between the two opposite links, each of the two opposite links of the press and control handle has a first end secured on one of two ends of the handgrip of the press and control handle, and has a second end pivotally mounted on an upper end of the upright support post, each of the two opposite links of the press and control handle has an intermediate portion pivotally mounted on an upper end of the blade post; and
the press plate has multiple corners each formed with a cutting edge of a different type so as to fit the different kinds of cutting blades of the cutting tools, so that the paper may be cut into different kinds of corners.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.